Conventionally, it has been known that the concept of affordance is effective in reflecting a user's need and demand. However, conventionally, such a fact has been recognized conceptually. Therefore, any specific affordance design system for improving a design of a product or a service has not been developed.
Although product development companies and service companies have recognized a need to analyze a user's activities in using a product and a service, a design for improving efficiency in interaction has not been derived due to the lack of activity analysis technology.
In this regard, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-0065819 (entitled “Digital forensic apparatus for analyzing the user activities and method thereof”) discloses a digital forensic apparatus for analyzing user activities, comprising: a collection unit that collects analysis information relevant to the user activities from a target device in need of user activity analysis; and an analysis unit that analyzes the analysis information collected by the collection unit, understands user activity information for each analysis information, and aligns and displays the activity information in chronological order.
Further, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-0113382 (entitled “Learning method for probabilistic affordance models and behavior selection method for a robot using the probabilistic affordance models”) discloses a technology in which a structure relevant to the correlations between a robot and an environment is configured using a Bayesian network for each affordance, learning data for each affordance are collected from the robot, and a probabilistic model relevant to the affordance on the basis of the Bayesian network is individually created using the learning data.